Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" by ABBA is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now and ABBA: You Can Dance. Appearance of the Dancers 'Classic' The coach is a woman with a long-sleeved dark blue sparkly dress. She also wears a pair of golden high heels and a pair of dark blue earrings. Her hair is in a shade of reddish brown and is quite long. She also wears a black earpiece. She has a yellow outline. 'On-Stage' The lead dancer is a woman with black fluffy hair, a metallic gold low cut dress and gold and black ankle heels. The backup dancers are men in gold necklaces, pinkish-red body suits, and yellow shoes. The left dancer's suit is sleeveless while the right dancer's suit is short sleeved. Gimmegimmeosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Gimmegimmeosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Gimmegimmeosc coach 3 big.png|P3 'ABBA: You Can Dance' The dancer looks similar to the Just Dance 2014 dancer. In the beginning, she has two brunette pigtails and wears a high-value blue dress. Her outfit changes to a purple sparkly dress with her hair down. Background The background appears to be a small stage with a cheering audience surrounding it. The background changes mostly between yellow, orange, red, purple and a stage light in different colors, but at a period of the choreography the background turns blue-green with basically the same effects. Sweat Mashup Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''has an unlockable '''Sweat Mashup'. Dancers: (No repeats) *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' '(JD2014) *Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Barbra Streisand'' (JD3) *''I Will Survive'' (JD2014) *''Disturbia'' (JD4) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''María'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) (JD3) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) (JD2014) *''It's You'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''It's You'' (JD2014) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) (JD2014) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) (JD2014) Gold Moves Classic: There are three '''Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same. It is done before the beginning of the chorus. *'All Gold Moves:' Put your hands downwards. GimmeGimmeGM.png|All Gold Moves On Stage: There is one Gold Move in the On Stage routine. *'Lead Dancer - '''Fall backwards. *'Background Dancers - Hold the lead dancer. Ggamamnosmogm.jpg|Only Gold Move Mashup: There are two '''Gold Moves in the Mashup. *'Both:' Put your hands on your thighs while crouching. (Done with the dancer from ''Disturbia'') DisturbiaGM12.png|Both Gold Moves ABBA: You Can Dance The ABBA: You Can Dance version has 4 Gold Moves. *'All Gold Moves:' Put your hands on opposite sides of your head. Gimme_Gimme_Gimme_AD_GM_1extraction.PNG|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Animals '(Club)' * I Love It (Best of JD 2014) ' * ''Love Me Again '''(Ex-Girlfriends) Captions Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''appears in Party Master Mode. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Catching Disco * Shake Clap Night * Take It Or Leave It Trivia *This is the first song by ABBA to appear in the main series. It is followed by ''Dancing Queen, which would become a beta element on Just Dance 2015. *The Classic routine's setting resembles the On-Stage background but without backup dancers. * In the part of the chorus (after a Gold Move in the Classic routine), the pictograms do not have enough time so they come too late (watch gameplay). * The background looks similar to the one in ABBA: You Can Dance. * On Just Dance Now, the first pictogram is incorrect to the corresponding move. The pictogram is moving its arms outward when the dancer is actually putting one hand on her hip. * This song's Just Dance Now files contain a pictogram which is inappropriately named "Hands2boobs_f." *When the lead dancer for the On-Stage routine has her glove over or in front of either of the coaches, the blue glove turns orange. This could be because of lighting problems, or a glitch. *The ABBA: You Can Dance version was going to have a different choreography, as seen in the trailer of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_narPJt1AY *The dancer on Just Dance 2014 looks like Tove Lo Gallery gimmegimme.jpg|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Gimmegimmeosc cover generic.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage) SJOP41 5a8b3d12 14.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Mashup) GimmeGimmeABBA.png |Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA: You Can Dance) ABBA 226.jpg|Classic ABBA 7.png|On Stage ABBA 13.jpg|ABBA: You Can Dance version gimmegimme_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot 2014-11-06-16-52-18-1.png Gimmegimmegimmeavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 142.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Gimme Gimme Gimme!.png|Just Dance Wii U Menu Photo File:Gimmiegimmiegimmieonstagemodeglitch.jpg|The Glitch Where Her Glove Turns Orange When She Approaches One Of The Backup Dancers pictos-sprite (9).png|Pictograms abba!_opener.png abba!_menu.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram7.png|Beta Pictogram 7 Videos ABBA - Gimme, Gimme, Gimme! (video) Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - 5* Stars Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) - On Stage Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Gimme!_Gimme!_Gimme!_(A_Man_After_Midnight)_-_ABBA_Just_Dance_Wii_U Just_Dance_Now_-_Gimme!_Gimme!_Gimme!_(A_Man_After_Midnight)_by_ABBA_4*_Stars Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA You Can Dance References Site Navigation Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pictograms error Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:70's Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited